


In too deep

by Lyviel



Series: Godwoken Kath [5]
Category: Divinity: Original Sin (Video Games), Divinity: Original Sin 2
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 18:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16603562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyviel/pseuds/Lyviel
Summary: Based on this scene





	In too deep

 

Kath was having regrets. That wasn’t an altogether foreign feeling for him however. He often had regrets, usually while fleeing someone angry and wielding something sharp. Right now, however, he worried that teaming up with Ifan might not have been the right move after all.

Kath had been frustratingly taken with him the moment they’d met on the boat to Fort Joy so that very well could have colored his judgement, not that Kath stopped to think about his actions often, he wasn’t too proud to admit that to himself. But Ifan hadn’t seemed the sort to use anger and violence to get his way, the first thing he’d done upon arriving was to protect someone getting harassed after all which seemed admirable, but right now Kath was watching him scare the shit out of a magister mere minutes later.

They were across the street so Kath couldn’t hear what they were saying and of course he didn’t have a good enough angle to read their lips, so he was forced to wait and see how this played out. For now, he stayed where he was, attempting to appear unassuming as he crouched on the ground, scratching the chin of the black cat that had taken to following him.

It wasn’t that Kath was opposed to threatening people and he certainly didn’t care about any Magister, but if Ifan was going to antagonize every person they came across, things could go badly pretty quickly for the both of them. Sure, Kath tended to antagonize his fair share of people, but he’d at least like to know what he’s risking his life for first, and they’d barely set foot inside the Fort. They needed to talk.

Thankfully the Magister in question was happy enough to see them on their way so Kath relaxed and released the shiv he’d been fiddling with hidden in his belt behind his back and stood. As Ifan loped back over to him, he must have caught how he was looking at him because he raised his eyebrows at him.

“What?”

“I think you may have just made that Magister soil his breeches,” Kath said with a slight grin.

Ifan barked a laugh and shook his head sheepishly. “I wanted some information. That Magister wanted to negotiate. I negotiated.”

“I’m not exactly eager to make enemies of the entirety of Fort Joy. We only just got here after all,” Kath said. “I usually prefer to spread it out over a day or two. I don’t suppose you could avoid being quite so… confrontational in the future?”

Ifan swaggered right up to him until he was standing directly in front of Kath, close enough to feel the heat from him, looking down with a playful twinkle in his eyes. Kath didn’t feel threatened per say, and yet he was rooted to the spot, his heart still began pounding in his chest despite himself.

“You mean like this?” Ifan booped him on the nose and broke out laughing and all Kath could do was stare in shock. Ifan backed away, clapping him on the back affectionately. “I only do it when necessary, and it was necessary back there. He wanted me to kill someone. I didn't want to kill them. Being a little impolite seemed the least bad option.”

“Oh,” Kath said, tugging at the collar of his shirt, suddenly feeling much too warm as he attempted to regain his composure and praying to the Nine that he wasn’t as red as he thought he might be. That really shouldn’t have left him so flustered, and yet... “Fine, let’s just get out of here before he decides he wants revenge or something.”

Kath turned away quickly, frustrated with himself for suddenly liking this guy even more, more than he was used to liking anyone. His usual philosophy was to never grow attached. He didn’t stay in one place long enough for that and no one ever stuck around. And yet he couldn’t help but think traveling together, or at least escaping prison together, was going to be incredibly exciting. It was about time he got to have some fun.


End file.
